Battery Juice
by LadyAbigail
Summary: Migi concocted a theory that has to do with Shinichi's semen and gets a sample. WARNING: contains smut, tentacle-sex, and sex-details. Shinichi x Migi.


Shinichi turned off his lights, yawned, and climbed into bed. Unfortunately, Migi was wide awake. He was contiplating a theory and then went into action. When Shinichi was fully asleep, Migi stripped him and began to fondle with Shinichi's balls. This made a pleasable feeling to Shinichi while he's asleep. Migi then reached a tentacle onto Shinichi's cock and fondled with it. Shinichi's breathing grew heavy a little and he was blushing.

Migi then reached two more tentacles to Shinichi's nips and played with it. This immediately woke up Shinichi and he realized that Migi was fondling with him.

"What the hell, Migi?!" Shinichi exclaimed.

Migi's eye reached up to Shinichi's face and he explained, "Your semen is a juice that will inhance my strength in an upcoming battle. Don't mind me. Just relax and let me gather the juice."

Shinichi blushed and whispered, "O-okay."

Migi went back to work and fondled with Shinichi some more. A tentacle slithered down and went into Shinichi's asshole. It quickly found the prostate and touched. This sent Shinichi awol. But Migi didn't dare let Shinichi come yet. There had to be enough semen in order to have a full dose for Migi.

The noise soon got to the parents' room and this made them rushed over to the room. Migi covered Shinichi's lips with his as the parents came in with a gun. But Migi immediately disabled the gun. Then another pair of lips and an eye reached up to face Kazuyuki Izumi (who was obviously flustered from the sight of his son being violated be an alien).

"No need to worry, Mr. Izumi. I am just recieving a sample of your son's semen for a theory. I need as much as I can so I could get a result. He also agreed to it," Migi said.

Kazuyuki looked at his son's face as the pair of lips kissing him parted for a moment for Shinichi to have a breath before digging in again.

Noboku blushed and clung onto her husband's arm as she watched her son.

"Fine...just don't hurt him," Kazuyuki said, as they left the room to go to the kitchen and sit at the table. They couldn't believe that Shinichi was being violated by an alien. And Kazuyuki also noticed that Shinichi's right arm was missing. They could hear the moans, groans, and cries from the kitchen. Finally, they noticed that the time came when Shinichi orgasmed when they heard a loud cry.

Later on, Migi tucked Shinichi in with his covers as the parents watched.

"So why do you need his semen?" Kazuyuki asked.

"I concocted a theory if his semen were to provide a strengthening juice for my system, that will give a stronger advantage if we encounter a dangerous situation with my kin. My kin sometimes want to fight us for numerous reasons. So I need to be stronger in order to protect Shinichi and myself," Migi explained. Migi's eye looked at Shinichi's sleeping, although exhausted, face and was moved with compassion. "I have also come across compassion for Shinichi so I want to give my all for him."

"So, basically you're using him to protect him?"

"Precisely. You have nothing to fear. Your son is in good hands," Migi said. Another thing Migi didn't tell was the fact that Migi also wanted to give Shinichi pleasure from all the stress.

Shinichi rolled over on his side.

"Also, due to my agressive experiment, he is also worn out, so I advise to let him stay home tomorrow and rest," Migi said.

"Okay," the parents agreed.

"I'll wash his clothes," Noboku said, grabbing Shinichi's clothes.

The two left and Migi went and slept.

When the morning came, Shinichi woke up and saw a note beside his pillow, saying: "Shinichi, come to the table when you're awake. We need to talk."

Shinichi got to the table and sat across from his parents who looked concerned.

Kazuyuki noticed Shinichi's right arm.

"...Shinichi, we want to know about...your alien friend," Noboku said.

"Huh?" Shinichi asked. He then remembered last night's events. "His name is Migi. He consumed my right arm and replaced it to be my...ally."

"How long has Migi been with you?" Kazuyuki asked his son.

"For about a week," Shinichi said. He then began to tell everything that happened from the beginning.


End file.
